I Need Your Love
by Tomoe Kurosuki
Summary: Sakura Author yang kembali dari masa Hiatus nya. Gadis itu kini mencari tambahan Ide LEMON untuk fanfic-nya pencarian ide itu tertunda saat dia bertemu seorang pemuda yang akan membawanya ke dalam kisah percintaan yang rumit tapi menyenangkan


**I Need Your Love**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina.**  
 **Rated : T+**

 **WARNING : Typo, Abal, OOC, aneh, Gaje. Dll... :v**

* * *

"Hei, Ino-pig maukah kau mengajari ku membuat fanfic ber-rated M." rayu seorang gadis bersurai pink pada teman nya yang berwujud layaknya barbie.

Mereka kini berada disebuah atap sekolahan mereka, Konoha High School. Ino berdecak pelan mendengar rayuan Sakura, Ia memandang Sahabat pink nya, "Kau bilang akan berhenti dari dunia tulis menulis itu." protes Ino yang hanya disambut cengiran tak punya Dosa dari Sakura.

Masih sambil memasang cengiran tadi, Sakura pun menyangkalnya. "Tapi 'kan aku tidak janji. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin membuat para penikmat karyaku menjadi kecewa dengan fanfic yang tidak selesai."

 _ **Bletak!**_

 _ **"**_ Auch! Itaiiyoo!"

"Baka-Saki, kau akan membuat Mebuki Ba-san khawatir lagi seperti insiden tahun lalu." Jelas Ino selepas memberi jitakan pada Sakura.

Mengelus kepala bekas jitakan Ino, Sakura kembali mengingat Insiden tahun lalu. 'Insiden? Tahun lalu? Yang mana?' batin Sakura bingung.

Seakan ada sebuah lampu kuning melayang didepannya, Sakura menjentikkan jarinya sembari berseru, "Ah, aku ingat!"

 **Flashback**

 _"Sakura bertahanlah nak, ambulan akan segera sampai." ujar Kaa-san Sakura, Mebuki Haruno, sambil menggenggam tangan mungil putri nya itu._

 _Sakura sendiri hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah, perut nya semakin terasa sakit. 'Kami-sama, jangan cabut nyawaku. Cabut saja nyawa kakek tua cerewet disamping rumahku.' inner Sakura yang entah kenapa terkesan melucu. Hemeh..._

 _ **Tap... Tap...**_

 _Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Mebuki menatap orang yang melangkah tersebut. "Sasori, kau sudah menghubungi Ambulan?" Tanya Mebuki yang hanya dibalas tatapan tanpa minat dari Sasori._

 _"Aku tidak menghubungi Ambulan. Lagi pula untuk apa? Kaa-san, Sakura hanya mengalami Maag saja, Jangan dilebih-lebihkan hentikan drama kalian. Dan Sakura, jangan terlalu fokus pada ceritamu, kau juga harus meluangkan waktu untuk makan, Baka." ujar Sasori sambil menguap kecil._

 _Mulut Mebuki membulat 'o' tangannya yang menopang Sakura segera ia tarik diiringi suara gedebuk ringan._

 _ **BRUKKKK!**_

 _Well, sepertinya itu lebih terdengar gedebuk kencang._

 _"Itaiiyooo~ Kaa-san sakit." ringis Sakura yang tidak diindahkan Mebuki. Nyonya Haruno itu lebih memilih berjalan dengan putra nya sambil bertanya mengenai makan malam hari ini._

 _Keesokan hari nya Insiden itu pun sudah tersebar dikalangan teman-teman Sakura yang tentu saja melalui mulut cerewet Kaa-san nya. Beberapa temannya ada yang mensehati layaknya Sasori dan selainnya hanya menertawakannya._

 _ **End Of Flashbac**_ k

"Ino, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyebutnya sebagi insiden segala." celetuk Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

"Lalu harus ku sebut apa? Pengalaman Pahit seorang Haruno Sakura? Itu menggelikan." ejek gadis bersurai pirang itu sebelum terdengar bel masuk berdentang. Sakura menatap jengkel Ino, tatapannya seolah menyiratkan 'Dasar tidak membantu.'

"Ayolah, Forehead. Nanti akan ku ajak ke suatu tempat yang pasti membantumu." bujuk Ino menarik lengan Sakura untuk berjalan besama nya ke kelas mereka. Sebagai tambahan, Ino dan Sakura juga teman sekelas.

 **SKIP TIME**

Sakura mengecek jam tangannya untuk ke-tiga kali nya. "Kemana sih, Ino-pig. Katanya akan menemui ku di taman." gumam Sakura mendudukkan diri disebuah kursi taman ditengah kota yang sedang sepi.

Tak berlangsung lama, dari arah belakang nampak Seorang gadis berlari pontang-panting ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, gomen aku terlambat. Shika-kun mengajakku bermain 5 ronde tadi." Ino berkata sambil mengatur nafas nya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah, baiklah. Cepat tunjukan dimana tempatnya." perintah Sakura yang terlanjur dongkol.

Ino pun menyeringai kecil.  
_

"TEMPAT APA IN-" jeritan Sakura terbungkam saat tangan Ino menyumpal mulutnya.

Jika kalian ingin tahu. Beli saja!  
Well, abaikan yang tadi. Jika kalian ingin tau apa yang dihebohkan Sakura, mari akan ku deskripsikan.

Gelap, ditengah lorong, banyak pasangan, ciuman dimana-mana.

'Aish, tempat apa ini.' batin Sakura mengerang.

"Disini kau bisa mencari ide untuk adegan ciuman difanfic mu." jelas Ino memperhatikan kuku nya yang dipoles warna biru.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak waras Pig." gumam Sakura yang pastinya dapat didengar oleh Ino.

"A-a-a, kau disini saja dan aku akan menunggumu di kedai kopi seberang jalan. Jaa! Semoga sukses." Ino melambai sambil berjalan pergi.

Sakura tersenyum masam kemudian mendekati sebuah pasangan, "Ehm, Sumimasen." Perkataan Sakura tidak digubris oleh pasangan barusan. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengamati pasangan ini saja.

Hampir 3 menit Sakura mengawasi mereka dan dirinya mulai merasa gerah. Bukannya apa, tapi lorong ini sangat panas. Tiba-tiba dari ujung lorong, dia melihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Semakin dekat...dekat. Orang itu langsung memeluknya sembari berbisik. "Tolong aku."

Belum sempat ia menjawab, dirinya telah dibawa dalam ciuman jangka panjang oleh pemuda itu. Aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya mulai membuat Sakura pusing.

Hampir saja ia terbuai, sebuah kenyataan menampar-nya.

WHAT THE HELL, Ini first kiss ku.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berpenampilan serba tertutup berjalan dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, terlihat sepasang _Onyx_ gelap menatap tajam beberapa gadis SMA yang melewatinya.

"Hei lihat itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

Ah, Sial.

"Hah? IYA ITU SASUKE-SAMA!"

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke pun segera berlari kencang kesebuah belokan lorong diantara perumahan didaerah Blok Remeball.  
Gadis-gadis SMA itu masih berkerubung mengejarnya.

 **Sasuke POV ON**

Mati aku.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-poriku. Lorong ini cukup sempit untuk dilewati kumpulan gadis SMA, tapi aku tidak yakin hal itu akan menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk mengejarku.

Well, aku tahu kalian mungkin bingung kenapa orang-orang itu ribut ketika mendengar namaku. Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang penyanyi dan aktor yang sudah sangat terkenal dimasyarakat, bahkan aku sudah memiliki Fans sendiri yang menyebut dirinya Sasuke FC. Tentu rata-rata diantara mereka adalah gadis-gadis, terlebih lagi Aku putera bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha.

Uchiha... Keren bukan? Aku mendapatkan marga itu setelah aku lahir dari seorang wanita lembut bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Aku tidak berani menambahkan kata lemah karena Ibuku tidak lemah. Sebagai bukti, aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri Ibu memukul seorang wanita jalang yang tengah merayu Ayahku -Uchiha Fugaku- dengan berpura pura menjadi sekertaris Ayah. Keesokan hari nya, Wanita itu dipecat dan Ibu pun diangkat menjadi Sekertaris Ayah. Dan Uchiha Corp pun ditangani langsung oleh pasangan Uchiha tersebut.

Oke, kembali ke keadaanku sekarang.

Ini memang bukan pertama kali nya aku dikejar fans-fans gila. Tapi, ini pertama kali nya aku dikejar fans gila tanpa manager ku.

Arrghhh... Kakashi! Dimana kau saat kubutuhkan.

.

.  
.

Seorang pria berambut perak terlihat sedang membaca buku berwarna oranye berjudul 'New Icha-Icha Paradise' dengan wajah bersemu.

.  
.

Aku melihat sebuah pintu rumah yang tertutup. Aku pun segera masuk ke sana, didalam sangat berdebu seolah tempat ini belum pernah ada yang memasuki. Tangan kananku meraba ponsel disaku celana ku.

Kosong.

Kau pasti bercanda.

Saat aku melihat jendela didekat pintu yang ku lewati tadi, aku hampir saja melompat terkejut karena melihat seorang gadis fans girl ku menunjuk tepat kearah ku sebelum berteriak.

"ITU DIA!"

Aku menatap kesal gadis itu lalu melirik sebuah jendela disisi lain rumah dan melompat keluar lewat sana. Ternyata disini juga ada lorong tapi lebih luas dari yang tadi.

Aku menanggalkan jaket ku sehingga kini aku hanya memakai kemeja biru gelap milikku kemudian berlari dari sana, setelah agak jauh aku menatap ke belakang. Benarkan, itu akan memperlambat mereka.

Ku lihat ada tiga buah lorong didepan. Jika aku lurus, akan menemui jalan buntu. Ke kanan... Aish, tempat itu menjijikan. Baiklah ke kiri saja.

Aku kembali memulai lari ku. Tidak berapa lama aku menyadari ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang berbuat mesum disini. Tapi, yang paling aneh adalah... Apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut pink itu disini.

Gadis itu terlihat serius mengamati sebuah pasangan sambil sesekali mencatat disebuah buku kecil digenggamannya. Dia menoleh, _Emerald_ itu seolah memerangkapku.

Tanpa babibu aku pun berjalan ke arahnya, dan langsung memeluknya. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala cerdasku.

Aku berbisik pelan, "Tolong Aku."

Kubawa gadis itu dalam sebuah ciuman. Mata gadis itu melebar terkejut, tapi aku tidak peduli. Ciuman agak terasa menuntut, tak berselang lama gerombolan fans girlku datang, mereka langsung melewati kami. Dan Rencana ku berhasil.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku pikirkan sekarang. Hanya satu, 'Aku tidak ingin melepas bibir lembut yang terasa manis seperti cherry ini.'

 **Sasuke POV OFF**

Sakura terlihat memberontak ketika lidah pemuda tak dikenal itu mulai menerobos mulutnya.  
Pemuda itu melepas ciuman, Terlihat saliva mereka membuat sebuah jembatan antara bibir nya dan bibir pemuda itu.

"Hosh... Hosh .. Ap-pha yangg kau lakukan hah?" tanya Sakura yang masih syok akan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat itu." kata Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Hell yeah, Jawaban Pemuda itu sungguh tidak masuk akal dengan pertanyaannya.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Bagaiman hasilnya Sakura? Apakah sukses?" tanya Ino santai sambil meminum cappucino dari cangkir putih didepannya.

"Lebih dari sukses Ino." jawab gadis pinky itu dengan mimik muka yang kosong.

Ino terlihat sumringah mendengarnya, "Biar ku lihaaaaat hasilnyaa." tangan si pirang mengambil buku catatan Sakura.

"Hanya ada 2 kalimat?" Ino mengerutkan kening.

Sakura tertawa hambar, "Hahaha... Aku mendapat hal yang lebih dari sekedar materi." jelas Sakura membuat Ino menatapnya bingung, tapi gadis pirang itu tidak berkata apapun.

'Dengan cara mengalaminya sendiri.' batin Sakura meringis.

TBC

Review please...


End file.
